TFLNGlee OneShot Series
by Olive Everclear
Summary: A Serie of one-shot Glee fics that derive from tfln posts.
1. Bed Time Story

_This is the first of the tfln stories I am writing._

**(915):**

I told you I was good to drive

**(1-915):**

dumbass I drove… you sat in the passengers seat and steered with a paper plate

Their names have all been called, they got their diplomas and everyone has been hugging it out. Santana's parents have given her the house alone so they can have a party. She doesn't want a big party though. She only invited the glee club, a few of the cheerios that didn't hate the glee club and a few baseball players that couldn't careless who and who wasn't in glee.

The party is awesome. Finn is the designated driver again but he doesn't mind. Santana apparently isn't getting drunk either. When he asked her why she said she didn't want to get weepy when Brittany turns into a stripper. She's completely out now. Finn likes the new Santana, she's a lot nicer now that everyone knows her little secret.

Rachel is right on time with the needy girl drunk. He can't help but get a little annoyed with it. They broke up about three days ago and she's all over Puck.

"Just hold me, Noah."

Puck looks at Finn like he's sorry. Finn waves him off and then gives him a thumbs up. Truth is, Finn's over Rachel. They didn't connect as much as he hoped they would during their last year together. But it still kind of sucks that she is all over his best friend.

"Finn!" He hears someone calling his name. He turns around and Blaine is draining a red plastic cup that Finn can only assume is filled with beer. He remembers the last party he went to with Blaine. He got so drunk he passed out in Rachel's basement and Finn had to carry him into Kurt's bedroom. He finishes the beer inside the cup and looks at Finn again. "This party is so awesome!" He's shouting everything, meaning he's already buzzed.

"Slow down on the booze, Blaine. Little people get drunk faster then normal sized people." He teases, though he is serious.

"Like you know anything about being normal size, Gigantor."

He leaves and get some more beer. Within an hour he's up on the kitchen counter. He's jumping back and fourth from the counter and the kitchen island, singing 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink.

"Blaine, get down from there." Kurt instructs, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"If he falls, it'll be a long drop." Santana teases, leaning against the wall. She has the 'I just had sex' grin on her face and Brittany has been missing for a while.

"Finn! Get him down, please." Kurt has turned to him.

Finn sighs and walks over toward the drunk junior boy.

"SO RAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG IN ALL THE RIGHT WAYS!" He sings, loudly at Finn, his feet firmly planted on the island, swinging his hips around.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's get you down from there." Finn tries to grab him.

"I am The Eagle!" He jumps from the island and takes off running the second his feet hit the ground.

"What the hell has he been drinking?" Finn shouts, looking between the two.

"I don't know." Kurt says, throwing his hand up in defense.

"I saw Puck hand him something earlier." Santana begins. "Never take a drink from Puck. He likes to mix stuff together way too much." She walks out of the kitchen and disappears back upstairs.

"We should have known Puck had something to do with this." Kurt's says, his eyes narrowed. He pushes past Finn and starts looking for Puck. "I'm going to rip that mo hawk off his head."

"He didn't force him to drink it." Finn follows Kurt but then they see Blaine pulling his shirt over his head.

"You can't hold me back!" He's yelling at his shirt, throwing it on the ground.

"My God." Kurt's eyes go wide, Blaine starts fooling with his zipper. He seems to be having trouble with it. "Stop him!"

"Why must always be the one wh-"

"Just stop him!"

Finn rolls his eyes and grabs Blaine's arms, pulling them behind his back. "I think it's time to go home."

"Hooooooome is where your heart issss." He sings and then laugh. "Let's go, broseph." He gets out of Finn's hold, bends over and picks his shirt up and tries to put it back on but fails. So, he throws it back down. "Maybe later." He's pointing to the shirt so Finn assumes he's talking to the shirt.

Finn follows Blaine out, Kurt trailing behind them, holding Blaine's shirt. Finn pulls his keys out and hands them to Kurt. "Follow us." Kurt nods and takes the key and hands Blaine shirt to Finn. "Blaine give me your car keys."

Blaine is holding his keys and pointing the remote at a black SUV. "I'm good to drive." He says, clicking the unlock button. Nothing happens. He hits the button again. "I think the battery died."

"Dude, this isn't your car." Finn grabs the keys from Blaine and walks to his car, unlocks the door and opens the passenger side door. "Get in, Blaine."

Blaine pouts and gets into the car. It takes him five minutes to get the seat belt on. Finn gets into the boys car and has to take five minutes to adjust the seat. He doesn't see how short people can drive cars when they're that close to the steering wheel.

Blaine finds a paper plate on the floor of the backseat and the whole way to his house he is pretending it's a steering wheel. He's making vrooming sounds and every time Finn turns down a street he makes a skidding sound. Finn is thankful when they pull up to Blaine's house. He turns to Blaine and helps him with his seat belt.

"I told you I was good to drive." He sounds proud.

Finn makes a noise that's somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. "Dumbass, I drove…you sat in the passenger's seat and steered with a paper plate."

Blaine laughed and fell out of the car. Finn cut the engine and got out of the car. He helped Blaine up and practically carried him to the door. He unlocked the front door and took him up to his room, tossing him on his bed. Go to sleep."

"Read me a bed time story."

"No. Now sleep." Finn puts his keys on his dresser and leaves. He gets into his truck and Kurt drives them back to the party.

"Is he ok?" Kurt questions.

"He wanted someone to read him to sleep."

"Did you?"

"What? No."

"Finn!" Kurt turns to him and hits his arm. "Call him right now and tell him a bedtime story."

"He's your boyfriend, you call him."

"But he asked you!"

Finn wanted to fight back but Kurt was glaring at him. Finn pulled his phone out and called Blaine. He answered and sounded all happy. Finn spent the next twenty minutes on the phone, telling Blaine a bedtime story.

Finn hates when Blaine gets drunk.


	2. I want to be a cop

Puck is sitting in his squad car, just waiting for some sucker to speed pass him. Some times being a cop is really boring. He only became one to hold a gun. He still is surprised they let him. He use to get in trouble all the time. But apparently they think this means he has turned a new leaf or whatever.

"Puckerman, this is dispatch. Are you still over on 5th South?"

Puck grabs the walkie and clicks the button, "Yes, I am."

"We got a noise complaint a few blocks away from where you are. Would you mind checking it out?"

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. He hates breaking up parties. He use to be the biggest bad ass in town. He use to be the one who caused noise complaints. Now he was checking them out, making kids go home. But it was his job. "Just tell me where."

He turns on his lights and pulls out from behind the sign he was hiding his squad car. He drove to the address that was given to him. He could hear the music booming from the back yard but the area is relatively empty. He thinks it's a little weird. He gets out of his car and locks the doors up. Last thing he needs is some drunk kids sneaking out from behind the bushes and steal his car.

He clicks the button on his shoulder walkie. "Dispatch, are you sure you gave me the correct address."

"121 on Melbourne and 5th South?" She questions.

Puck looks at the house address. "Yep."

"What's the problem?"

"No one is here." Puck sees that back gate swinging open. "I'm going to check the back yard." He informs dispatch, just in case.

He pulls out his flashlight and walks to the back. He can hear laughter. This is weird. He feels like he's in some horror movie and he's about to die. He gets into the yard and he's sure he is dead. Two of the hottest girls he's ever seen are in nothing but bikinis, jelly wrestling. They're obviously drunk given the fact that they are cracking up and the kiddie pool is surrounded by beer cans.

This is unreal. They're both thin with huge breasts and huge asses. One is blonde with a pretty nice tan, she's wearing a rainbow two piece and the other girl is Hispanic, with long black hair, big eyes, pump lips and a plain red two pieces.

They stop pushing each other and sit up to look at him.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" The blonde ask, worried sounding.

"Got a noise complaint." He informs them. "Just turn down the music a little and I doubt there will be any more problems." He winks at them.

The darker girl gets out of the pool and runs inside. The music goes lower and she's back out, smirking at him. "Too bad you're on duty." She bites her bottom lip and looks him up and down.

Puck wishes he could just have sex with them both right now but he actually needs to keep his job. He just chuckles and tells them to have a good night.

They go back to the jello wrestling as he walks out. He hates being responsible. A few hours later and he gets off duty. He's very tempted to go back out to the girl's house but he knows that if he stays out after work without telling Finn he'll get shit.

Sometimes living with Finn can really suck. He turned into a teacher and gets worried all the time. He seems to think whenever Puck comes home late it means he got shot. Like anyone would shoot at him.

When he gets home Finn is in the living room, sipping on a beer, grading some papers. They got the apartment together high school and neither one of them have felt like moving out yet. Santana moved in with them about a year ago when she came back to Lima. Puck's pretty sure they're hooking up. She's laying on the couch in just a shirt and a pair of underwear, her feet resting in Finn's lap.

"Hey, you two wouldn't believe work tonight." He starts, "I just followed up on a noise complaint.." He paused to make sure they were listening. "Only to find two girls in bikinis covered in jello with beer cans everywhere. I couldn't bring myself to break up that party."

Santana looks at him unbelieving.

"I want to be a cop." Finn says, staring in awe.

Santana nudges him with her foot. And when Finn looks at her she glares. They're totally hooking up.


	3. Welcome to our team

Santana was following Rachel, a few feet behind her. They were at Michael's looking for some special fabric paint. They're already passed by a bunch but it wasn't the right kind. The kid at the front said there should be more but he didn't remember where exactly. Santana doesn't see the big deal. Yea, Rachel liked glitter but they could just add their own glitter.

Though Santana got over the whole hating Rachel Berry thing after high school, she still felt like slapping the shit out of her at times.

But she wouldn't do that, seeing as they were sleeping together. Santana was totally out and proud. She didn't care who knew. Yea, her dad refused to talk to her but he barely did that anyways. Rachel claims to be straight, yet they make out all the time, go on dates and have sex every night.

Whatever, if Rachel wants Santana to be her lesbian lover during this stage in her life, she doesn't care. It's not like she's emotionally attached to Rachel. The girl is good though. That mouth isn't just talented in belting out songs and annoying everyone in a five mile radius.

But right now, Santana wants to hit her. She's obsessing over getting this stupid glitter fabric paint so they can make a shirt for their college's football Homecoming game.

"Ok, so we have white shirts and all we need now is blue paint. Oh, I hope they have it." She rambles on.

Santana is barely paying attention. She's too busy staring at Rachel's ass. The girl's fashion sense has changed a bit. She stopped with the knee high socks and kiddie sweaters. But she still wear those pedophile skirts.

"Santana." Rachel snaps. She realizes for the first time that Rachel has turned around and his staring at her. She looks up at her. "Do you think blue shirts with white glitter paint is better?"

"How about we decide that once we find the glitter paint." She suggest, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's a great idea." She smiles and turns back around, walking down the aisle, looking at everything to make sure the paint wasn't hiding.

"Hey, Rach." Santana says, getting bored with her talking about what songs she hopes the band plays during halftime. Rachel stops and looks at her. "When we get home, can I go down on you?"

Rachel blushes and looks around to make sure no one heard them. "Of course you can." She leans in and kisses Santana on the lips. Santana's arms wrap around her and she moves her hands over her ass, squeezing it lightly. "San!" Rachel squeaks and pulls away, laughing. "You're bad." She kisses Santana's nose.

Yea, Rachel says she's not a lesbian but she does shit like that. Just then Santana catches something out of the corner of her eye. A little boy is jumping up and down, waving a rainbow pompom. Santana smirks and thinks to herself, 'Welcome to our team, Little one.'


	4. One at a time

Finn and Puck moved in with each other two months after graduation. Mainly because Rachel convinced Finn to follow him to New York but Kurt didn't want him to live with him (he said he didn't want to hear them having sex) and Puck was moving to New York himself and they thought it would be a good idea.

And then somehow Santana convinced them to let her move in with them. Rachel was opposed to it, not trusting Santana but she promised to not try to hit on Finn.

Everyone got along in the situation at first. Puck and Santana were pretty much dating each other. Rachel and Finn would get the apartment to themselves whenever they wanted to fool around and Kurt didn't have to see any of their hook ups.

But after about six months, things started to go south. Santana wanted a more committed relationship, Kurt was sick of the long distant phone calls to Blaine and was thinking about giving up NYADA to go back to Lima to be with him and Puck seemed to be trying to get with Rachel.

He denied it though. But Finn could hear Santana yelling at him about how he's always checking her out and how she's even heard him say Rachel's name in his sleep. Finn doesn't trust Puck alone with Rachel anymore because of that and he's starting to feel Rachel pull away from him now.

At first Finn thought it was just her trying to be a good, supportive friend. She made sure everyone went to all of the little gigs Puck got at local bars and coffee houses. And he always returned the favor by going to all her shows for school.

Then all of a sudden Rachel was taking Puck to the opening night after parties instead of Finn. She said it was because it was more his scene, given the fact that he's a musician. But Finn just didn't trust it. And Santana says she can read people well and that Rachel will cheat on him in no time.

Finn ignored her warning, not wanting to believe that.

One night, Puck comes home late, drunk. He and Rachel had been at some party together with some of her singing buddies. Finn is sitting on the couch, trying to finish up his homework at the last minute and Santana is already in bed asleep.

He noticed the goofy grin on his face but he just assumed it was because he was drunk. He heard Puck open and close his bedroom door and within a minute, he heard Santana moaning. Finn hated when they had late night sex, they were always louder because they seemed to forget that he was here.

But suddenly he heard Puck screaming. Finn shot up, making his books drop onto the ground with a loud thud. He ran to the door, thinking something really bad happened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He heard Puck scream.

"Your fucking dick is wet and you just took your damn pants off. Who the fuck did you have sex with?"

Finn's eyes went wide and he was about to leave but he just couldn't move from his spot. He heard Puck say no one and then Santana accuse him of lying.

"You're a crazy bitch. I didn't fuck anyone."

"I can practically smell the slut's cunt on you."

"Shut up." He heard Puck scream, and then something crashing to the ground. "Who I fuck in none of your business, Santana. And she's not a slut. If anyone is, it's you."

Finn could hear the sound of her hand making contact with his face. He began to rub his own face, remembering how hard Santana can slap.

He heard some more cussing and objects being thrown around. And finally he heard Santana crying and Puck trying to get her to stop.

"You fucked Rachel, didn't you?" He heard Santana sob. Puck didn't say anything but he heard Santana say, "Why does everyone always want her? What's wrong with me?"

Once again Puck didn't answer and Finn was finally able to tear himself away from the spot in front of the door. Only because he was in such a rage that he went over to Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

When he got there, Rachel was asleep, Kurt wasn't and he told him she came home super drunk and singing loudly. He woke Rachel up and confronted her the second her eyes were opened. He needed to know and she was horrible at lying to him.

The look on her face, the heart break, the betrayal, he didn't even need her to say anything.

"How could you do this to Santana and me? I know you two aren't that close but fuck, Rachel…you know how she felt about him. And me…I thought you loved me. I followed you to New York. I left my mom and my dad; I left the life I could have had. And I did it for you and you cheat on me with Puck?"

She was crying now. "I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so sorry." She moved to put her arms around him but he pulled back before she could. "I love you, Finn."

"Obviously you don't." He snapped at her.

He left after that and didn't even feel bad for leaving her alone, crying in her room. She deserved it. When he got back to his apartment, Santana had her bags all packed up and was sleeping on the couch. Puck was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, looking all depressed.

He must have seen Finn out of the corner of his eyes because he got up and ran over to him. "Finn…"

"Don't."

"Bro—"

"We're not bros." Finn snapped at him. "If we were you wouldn't have hooked up with my girlfriend."

"We got a little tipsy. I'm sorry."

"And now Santana is leaving because of you." Puck actually looked really sad, like he had been crying. Finn knew he probably felt bad about all this but he just couldn't see past this right now. "I'm going back to Lima. You and Rachel can stay in New York and be selfish together all you want."

"Fuck you, Finnessa. Like you and Rachel were going to last anyways. You were holding her back and we all knew it."

After that comment, Finn and Puck got into a fist fight. They must have been loud because Santana woke up and kicked Puck off of Finn. He stormed out and said he'd just go stay with Rachel, which made Finn try to hit him again.

"He's not worth it." Santana said, cleaning the blood off of Finn's face carefully after she's calmed him down. "Are you really going back to Lima?

"Yea, my parents are there and since Burt's in office I get to run the shop." Finn nodded toward her bags. "Where are you going?"

"Lima. My dad can get me a job at the hospital and I'm almost done with nursing school and I can just finish the training in Ohio." She rinsed out the bloody rag before going back to work on cleaning him up. "I can't believe I moved out here to be with him. I feel so stupid."

"Well, don't. I thought he changed too. I thought he was falling for you too."

"I'm sorry Rachel broke your heart."

"I'm sorry Puck's too much of an idiot to see how amazing you are."

Santana dropped the rag and leaned into him; Finn put his arms around her waist and titled his face up toward her and Santana leaned down closer to him and pressed her lips to his.

They deepened the kiss a little which forced Finn to pull away, his lip was cut and the kissing kind of hurt. She apologized and he just laughed and told her it was ok. They stayed up and talked about their plans for when they get back to Lima.

Santana suggested they get an apartment together since they're already pretty good at being roommates; Finn likes the idea and agrees to it. Since Santana is leaving in the morning, she's going to be the one to find the apartment. Finn is going to leave New York once she finds a good place.

About two weeks past and Finn and Puck haven't talked to each other. Rachel shamelessly begged Finn for forgiveness but he said he was over her and didn't want her anymore. She seemed upset for a few days but before he knew it, she was going out on dates with Puck (Kurt called him up and told him to which he told him about him and Santana planning on living with each other back in Lima).

One day, Puck decided to push Finn too far and ask him what's it like to know that all the girls he's ever loved have had him balls deep inside of them, making them scream in ways he doubts Finn has ever made them scream.

Finn almost lost it then and there but before he could launch himself at Puck, his phone rang, Santana's name popping up on the screen. He knew she would get mad if he ignored the phone call to beat Puck in the face so he answered it and walked outside, onto the little balcony.

"I found us a place." She said in an excited tone. "We'll be paying the same amount we pay now, the only thing is it's a one bedroom not a two. So, I figured I could like make the living room into my bedroom or something."

"What's the point in that? We both know we're going to end up in bed together." She laughed a little and it really brightened Finn's day up. "When can we move in?"

"Next week."

"Alright, I'll be back there in a week."

"Good." There's a little pause and he can practically see her biting on her lower lip (she always does that when she pauses before saying something else that she's not sure if she should say or not). "Finn…?"

"Yes, Santana?"

"I miss you." She sounds all nervous which Finn thinks it adorable.

"I miss you too."

"As you should. See you in a week."

He laughs a little, "Bye, San." She hangs up first and he follows, than goes back inside.

He's happy to be able to finally get out of New York, away from Puck and Rachel. He'll miss Kurt and all but he just can't be here anymore. He begins to pack up that night. He pretty much finishes too because he can hear Rachel in Puck's room, trying to pretend she's not there.

They really have no shame and he's happy to be rid of them both.

Finn has one more day before he leaves New York. He's sitting on the couch, watching some sports high lights when Puck leaves. He doesn't really know what possess him to do this but he gets up and goes into Puck's room and just begins to rub his balls over everything.

He tells himself it's not weird and the only reason he's doing it is because of Puck's comment about being balls deep in all of his girlfriends. Finn really has no shame afterwards and doesn't even regret it as he sips on his beer triumphantly when Puck comes back and begins to strum on his guitar.

Finn made extra sure that his balls touched every inch of that damn guitar too.

The next day, Finn is carrying his suitcase toward the door when Puck sees him leaving. "Where the hell are you going?" It's pretty much the first civil thing they've said to each other since the incident.

"I'm going to Lima."

"For what…a week?"

"No." Puck gives him a confused expression. "I told you I was going back to Lima. Santana and I got a place together."

Puck actually looks like he regrets sleeping with Rachel, or regrets Finn finding out about it anyways. "I thought you just said that in the heat of the moment. Dude…you can't leave. This is what we do. I steal your girl, you find a new one and we make up."

"No, this time you steal my girl, I find a much better one and we never speak again." Finn swings the door open, pulls his apartment keys off his key ring and tosses them onto the coffee table. "By the way, I got bored last night and just started putting my balls on every object in your room. One at a time."

Puck's facial expression changed from hurt, to pissed, to disgusted, to pissed again. But before he could say or do anything, Finn was already out the door and hailing a cab.

Finn couldn't wipe the smirk off his face all the way back to Lima, knowing that Puck is probably cleaning every little thing he owns right now and freaking out over touching things that has touched Finn's balls.


	5. Four Disco Balls and a Lava Lamp

Mike Chang sat across the table from Santana, Puck, Brittany, Sam and Tina with a wide grin on his face. "Are you ready for the best gifts ever?" He asked them as if he didn't know the answer already. He handed them each their box with their gifts inside. All five of them tore the paper off as fast as they could.

Puck and Sam both had their excitement torn from them, Brittany looked genuinely happy and Tina put on the best fake smile ever. "Thank you for…the…um…Lava Lamp, Babe." She said, still smiling at him.

"I can't wait until I can use my disco ball." Puck said, rattling his disco ball around.

"And I can't wait until I can...um…use my disco ball either."

"Me neither!" Brittany still looked genuinely pleased with her own disco ball.

"Why the fuck would you get me a disco ball?" Santana snapped, giving him an annoyed expression. "Seriously, these gifts are crap."

**One Month Earlier**

Mike Chang was walking home from Puck's house. Somehow he and Finn had convinced him to come over, drink beer and play videogames until four in the morning. Thankfully his parents were out of town or he'd be dead right now.

He was walking home, wanting to be responsible and not drive since he was still pretty drunk, when he heard some music blaring. He looked around and spotted three kids, all probably only around the age of thirteen, standing in front of a Target, with an old fashion looking boom box.

They were taking turns, dancing and cheering each other on. Mike's feet had a mind of their own and carried him over to them. The next thing he knows, he's in the dance battle himself, showing them his best moves. The kids attempt to try some of his moves and he tries some of theirs.

The dancing last about an hour, Target opens and the security guard tells them to either get off the property of actually buy something. Mike decides this is the right time to leave but the kids won't hear it.

"Come on, Bro. They're having a huge sale!" One argues.

The alcohol that's remained in Mike's system tells him it's an awesome idea, so he agrees and goes inside with them.

They continue to dance, just without the music since they don't want to make the security guard angry at them. Mike ends up buying four disco balls and a lava lamp, proclaiming they are going to be the greatest Christmas gifts in the world and all of his friends will love him forever.

**One Month Later**

"And that's the story of how I got your awesome gifts." He tells them after Santana's little outburst.

"What the hell do I need a disco ball for? Even drunk, why the hell did you think I'd want something like this?" She's still pissed.

"I'm sure you can find a use for it."

She takes the ball out of the box and turns it over in her hands a few times then chucks it at his head. He ducks but still feels it graze the top of his head. He hears the crash behind him and looks back, surprisingly the ball didn't break.

"I think I found my use."

"That's not what I meant." He mumbles and looks at Tina, who is giving the Lava Lamp the dirtiest look ever. "You hate it, don't you?" He asks, pouting.

She looks up at him alarmed, puts her fake smile back on and shakes her head. "What? No! I love it. It's amazing. It'll totally match my room."

"Tina, tell the truth?"

"It's kind of useless for me and won't go with anything. But you gave it to me so I love it." She gives him a real smile this time and gives him a small peck on the lips. "And even if it stands out in my room, I'll still put it up so everyone can know how wonderful my boyfriend is."

"Oh my, God…Puck, Sam…we could combine our gifts and make an awesome, giant night club in my room using the three balls. It's gonna be so awesome." Brittany chimes in, holding her disco ball to her chest, grinning widely at them.

Mike laughs a little and shakes his head. He knows the presents are stupid, he knows this because he only does stupid things when drunk. But Sam and Puck seem to be warming up to the disco balls, Tina found some sweet way of looking at the gift and Brittany actually loves it. Plus Santana seems to be happy with the disco ball now that she can do bodily harm with it. So, he still stands by his idea of them being the best gifts ever.


	6. Sick Twisted Sexy Game

Finn walks into the kitchen on his apartment, rubbing his temples and squinting his eyes. The party he went to the night before was pretty wild and he drank way more than he should have.

His roommate Puck walks into the kitchen and even though he has a hangover like Finn says very loudly, "Dude there's blood on the back of your shirt!"

Finn winces in pain and turns to him. "I know." He says in a groggy voice.

-/-

"Dude, there is a kickass party at the Sigma Chi house. You gotta come!"

"You said that same thing last week about the Beta Tau house. And it sucked."

"Don't insult the Jews, bro." Puck groans a little. "All these hot sorority chicks are here and I need my wingman."

"Fine, I'll be there in thirty."

Finn hangs up the phone and takes a quick shower before changing into something a little more party appropriate. He's not big on going to Greek Row for parties but Puck has some obsession with nailing at least one girl from each sorority.

He's probably only scored with three chicks within the ten parties he's been to. Recently he dubbed Finn as his wingman so Finn has to help him out on this quest, though Finn isn't totally for it. Call him old fashion but he's not really into the whole one night stand thing.

By the time he gets there, Puck is chatting up a girl. He decides to stay close just in case he needs some help but he kind of doubts it. The girl looks like she's willing to have sex with him right there.

Finn grabs a beer and leans against the wall, just scanning the room. He doesn't know anyone but Puck and feels really out of place. His eyes stop on a girl, obviously of Latin descent. She's looking right at him, smiling a little.

Finn gets nervous and quickly looks away. A few minutes later, while he's refilling his cup at the keg, the girl appears again, this time right in front of him.

"Fill me up?"

Finn grins a little and does what she asks before filling his own cup up. She takes a little sip, keeping her eyes on him as she does so. When he finishes she licks her lips and then smacks them. Finn's entranced a little by her.

"I'm Santana." She extends her hand toward him.

"Finn," He responds, grabbing her hand.

She looks him up and down a little and tilts her head toward the front door. "Wanna go talk outside?"

Finn just nods and follows her out of the house. He looks around real quick for Puck and when he finds her, he's making out with the chick from before. Yea, he didn't need Finn's help. Once outside, Santana hops up onto the railing on the porch. Finn leans against it and takes a swig of his beer to calm his nerves.

He doesn't know why he's all nervous around this girl. Yea, she's beautiful but he's been around beautiful girls before, hell he's dated beautiful girls. But she still makes him a little nervous.

"You're not a Sigma Chi, are you?"

"No. I'm not in any fraternity."

"Aw, I see; an outsider coming to our parties." She laughs a little.

"You're in a sorority?" It makes senses, she's hot as hell. No way would a sorority not want someone like her around.

"Alpha Phi," She says with a smile. She grabs a little charm that's hanging from her necklace and shoes him.

"Oh…you have a lavaliere." Finn might not be in the Greek system but he does know about their traditions. He's a little upset to see the pendant around her neck. "Is your boyfriend a Sigma Chi?"

She laughs again and drops the necklace, shaking her head. "This isn't a lavaliere. My big sis got it for my when I was a pledge. Lavalieres are much nicer. Plus, if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be out here with you."

Finn perks up a little, taking another swig of his beer. "I see." He smiles at her. "So, Santana…do you have a major?"

"Mhm, ecology. You?"

"Music history."

"Nice." There is a short pause between them that is soon filled with her laughter. "You're not very good at this are you?"

"Good at what?"

"Picking girls up." Finn blushes a little. She hops off the post and he's sure that means she's going to find someone more interesting. But then she turns around to him and presses her body against his. "Or are you just not into me?"

"I barely know you…"

She looks a little surprised and pulls back from him. "Sorry."

"No, no…I mean…you're…wow…just so wow." He sighs a little on the last word, she laughs. "I'm not use to this type of thing. I'm kind of horrible when it comes to picking girls up so I usually just date the prude so I don't have to worry about it."

"Well, if it'll make you feel more comfortable we can just talk and see where it goes from there."

"I'd like that."

She smiles at him and hops back onto the railing. They talk for probably two hours straight about school, friends and family. Finn learns that Santana didn't even want to rush but her mom pretty much made her do it. But she says she's happy she did because she's made a lot of good friends. Plus, her sorority colors look hot on her. Finn finds it hard to believe that any color wouldn't look hot on her.

Finn tells her about Puck and his mission. He also tells her how he only came to college for his high school sweetheart but she broke up with him a week after school started. She thinks that fact that his step dad had been planning on giving him his own auto shop is way cooler than having to be in school for four more years.

After the two hours are up, Finn informs her that he's going to try to pick her up.

"Oh, I'm a little nervous to see this." She teases.

"You should be. It's pretty pathetic." She laughs a little at him. "Alright, just…pretend we don't know each other." Santana nods, still laughing. Finn moves from the railing and goes back into the house. He comes out two seconds after he walks in and goes over to Santana. "Hi, Finn Hudson." He introduces himself, trying to imitate the voice Puck uses. "You can call me Finn."

Santana laughs at him again. "Santana Lopez. It's nice to meet you Finn."

"Likewise," He smirks a little, causing her to laugh again. "So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, you know…I thought I'd grace these lowly people with my presence."

"I don't think they deserve such a treat."

"Oh, and who do you think is worthy of it?"

He shrugs a little and in a cocky voice says, "My bed."

She laughs again and covers her face up with her hands, shaking her head. "Oh, honey, no." She moves her hands away from her face and sets them on his shoulders. "You're lucky you're cute."

"That's what my mom says." He jokes, trying to move pass the embarrassment that just happened.

"Well, you're mother knows best." She leans forward and presses her lips to his. Finn was surprised that she was still willing to kiss him. She pulls away after a little while, smirking a little. "I'd invite you back to the house but we have a strict no boys rule. And our house mother checks our rooms like every hour."

"I have an apartment with my own room."

She smirks again and kisses him lightly on the lips, teasing him a little with her tongue before hopping of the railing. He calls a taxi and they make out as they wait for it. Santana continues to tease him, whispering something about not wanting to get ahead of themselves.

Once they get back to his place, she's not being all light and teasing as before. She's taking charge, pulling him along with her. They're ripping at each other's clothes, trying to undress one another as fast as possible all the while trying to not stop from kissing each other.

Finn pushes her back onto his bed and finishes getting her undressed. He goes down on her first, getting her off three times with just his tongue. He's rock hard at that point and quickly pulls his boxers off and gets a condom on.

Even though she's already gotten off multiple times, she still doesn't want to waste anytime either. He thrusts fast and hard into her, getting her to moan so loud that he's a little scared that he's hurt her. But then she makes this sound that tells him she likes it like that, so he thrusts into her again, just as hard.

They move together perfectly. She doesn't have any suggestions on what to do because he's able to read her reactions perfectly and goes the right amount of hardness she wants and at the pace she likes. She gets off again and flips them over.

Finn's hands move immediately to her hips to keep her steady as she rocks against him. He likes this position a lot; none of his previous relationships ever involved the girl on top. He figures that's just because they weren't all that sexual. He meant it when he said he usually only date prudes.

He knows he and Santana are just a fling but he hopes a little that this won't be the only time they get to do this. Finn can feel himself getting close to the edge so he moves one hand to her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in fast circles.

They get off at the same time; Santana doesn't slow her hips down until they're both down from their highs. Santana pulls off of him and falls onto the bed beside him. They lie there, naked and panting for what seems like ten minutes.

"Oh God, that was so good." She pants out, pushing her hair away from her face and neck.

Finn sits up and gets rid of the condom. Santana puts her arms around him, her breasts pushing into his back. She kisses along the back of his neck, one hand wandering over his abs the other moving around to his back.

Suddenly he feels something sharp digging into his back. Santana's a lot stronger than he thought she was because he tries to pull away but she keeps him in her arms. He can feel the blood already coming out the scratches.

When she gets off the bed and begins to dress again, Finn tries to stop the bleeding in his back by attempting to press his hand into the cut skin.

"What the hell?" He yells at her.

She seems un-phased as she pulls her dress back on. "I had fun tonight."

"Yea, I did too until you attacked me."

"You'll live." She says as she takes a tube of lipstick out of her purse. She walks over to the mirror in his room and writes her name and number down. "Call me sometime." She blows a kiss at him and picks her heels up before leaving the room.

Finn pulls on his boxers and a shirt and chases after her, wanting to find out what the hell she was thinking. But by the time he's in the living room, she's gone. He goes back into his room, planning to wipe away her number. But just as he was about to do it, he figures what the hell, he _will_ heal.

-/-

Finn pulls his shirt back down and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"She scratched her sorority's letters into my back when she was done. I think I was part of some sick game. Sick…twisted…" He pauses to lick his lips thinking back to the image of Santana lying naked under him, her body writhing because of him. "Sexy game."

"Alpha phi's are crazy, bro. I told you that."

Finn laughs a little and sips on his coffee. "I think I'm gonna call her."

"Yea…well…make sure your bitch brand isn't infected first." Puck says, getting his own coffee and walking back into his room.


End file.
